


Veni, Vidi... Victus

by Helen_scram



Category: Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen_scram/pseuds/Helen_scram
Summary: Never try to repeat a successful experiment (Fett Lab Act)
Relationships: Philip Mark/Guy of Gisburne, Philip Mark/Hubert de Giscard
Kudos: 3





	Veni, Vidi... Victus

Филип Марк упругой походкой вошел в главный зал ноттингемского замка — места, которое, как он был уверен, послужит ступенью для его дальнейшего возвышения. Господи, ну и убогое же зрелище! Словно захудалый постоялый двор, а не собственность самого короля. А ведь с тех пор, как Львиное Сердце подарил замок брату, прошел не один год, давно можно было устроить все тут достойным образом, тем более, что Джон не обходил Ноттингем своим вниманием. Ничего, он и с этим разберется.

Где-то здесь должен был быть Хьюбер де Жискар, они договорились, что, прискакав из Лондона с распоряжением об отставке де Рено, он останется на несколько дней, и они чудесно проведут время вдвоем. Но в зале был только его опальный предшественник, разговаривавший с кем-то из своих людей, возможно, стюардом или бейлифом. Тот, чуть не локтем отпихнув незадачливого де Рено, поспешил представиться. Филип Марк мазнул взглядом по нахалу. Длинный, сутулый, с ничем, вроде бы, непримечательной внешностью. Хотя… что-то в нем все же было, определенно. Не Хьюбер, конечно, но тот будет далеко, а этот, как его… Гай, пожалуй, скрасит долгие зимние вечера в Ноттингеме. Филип Марк повторил: «Га-а-ай», словно пробуя имя на вкус, как вино, и усмехнувшись, добавил:  
— Что ж, я, наверное, смогу найти тебе применение. — И с удовольствием увидел, как изменилось лицо этого Гизборна, стал недоумевающим, а затем настороженным взгляд. Все оставшееся до отхода ко сну время он наблюдал за намеченной новой добычей и радовался этому неожиданному развлечению.

Позже, располагаясь в своих новых покоях и ожидая визита Жискара, Филип Марк неожиданно для самого себя вновь и вновь возвращался мыслями к эпизодам прошедшего вечера. Да, этот Гай Гизборн явно оказался интереснее, чем представлялось на первый взгляд, им действительно стоило заняться и не только от ноттингемской скуки. Надо только нащупать ту струнку, которая отзовется. Он самолюбив не меньше Хьюбера, так же жаждет похвалы, внимания и, наверное, будет так же благодарен за них.

С Хьюбером все началось бурно. Филип Марк улыбнулся, вспоминая: де Жискар приехал в Бург ле Марш с известием, что король соблаговолил назначить его, Филипа Марка, главным лесничим Линкольншира. Он был великолепен: амбициозный — как же, герольд короля, высокомерный — старинный норманнский род. И все же соблазнить его оказалось настолько легко, что все совершилось как-то само собой. Филип Марк просто пригласил его в свои покои после ужина и там без лишних слов почти сразу же уложил в кровать. А ведь то был его первый подобный опыт, и он пришелся ему по вкусу. Это пьянящее чувство власти над взрослым, привыкшим к своему высокому положению мужчиной не могла дать ни одна женщина. Теперь Филип Марк предвкушал повторение и вновь чувствовал азарт охотника.

Но сначала нужно было посмотреть, каков тот в работе, а потом — каков в постели. Поэтому на следующее утро Филип Марк отправил Гизборна вместе со своим сарацином в деревню, которая слыла пристанищем разбойникам, велев как следует запугать жителей и дать им понять, что спуску за подобное неповиновение теперь не будет. Филип Марк не считал себя жестоким человеком. Вопреки сложившемуся мнению, он не любил пытать, а допросы сломленных пыткой людей были ему нестерпимо скучны. А вот подчинить себе чужую волю, сломить характер было для него настоящим наслаждением. И, конечно, не эти жалкие селяне были его целью. Но цель пока делала вид, что ни о чем не догадывается, и старательно галопировала во главе небольшого отряда наводить новый порядок.

Гизборн порадовал. Филип Марк поздравил себя с удачным «приобретением». Помощник оказался настоящим подарком судьбы. Идея с заложниками была блестящей. Просто и эффективно. Если он будет так же действовать в постели, не ограничиваться подчинением чужой воле, а, откликаясь, проявлять инициативу — это будет упоительно. В отличном настроении шериф ноттингемский спустился к ужину.

Вечер начинался прекрасно. Даже этот убогий зал, наспех украшенный шустрыми ноттингемцами, — привыкли к неожиданным наездам короля Джона — выглядел неплохо, освещенный множеством свечей. Филип Марк был в ударе, много шутил, рассказывал забавные истории, иногда поглядывая на сидящего рядом де Жискара и ласково поглаживая его то по руке, то, незаметно, по бедру. Тот улыбался в ответ. Хьюбер был милым, но, по правде говоря, его собачья привязанность уже несколько утомляла. Хотелось новых острых ощущений, и... рядом был Гай. Филип Марк даже удивлялся, насколько легко тот вошел в его мысли. Оставалось только побыстрее спровадить Жискара обратно в Лондон. И тут этот мерзкий червяк де Рено все испортил своей выходкой. Вышвырнув мерзавца за ворота замка, Филип Марк попытался вести себя, будто ничего не произошло, но остаток ужина прошел скомкано. Гай вскоре улизнул, сославшись на необходимость проверки постов, готовности оружия, еще чего-то там, и оставил Филипа Марка в какой-то растерянности. Как он кинулся было на зов де Рено! Прямо хоть хватай его. Вот чего хотел, интересно? Хорошо, что сильнее всего в нем дисциплинированность. Подчинение команде прямо на уровне инстинкта. Но синим взглядом полыхает — даже страшновато становится.

Ночь тоже не заладилась. Хьюбер что-то чувствовал и капризничал, как дама во время первой тягости. Приходилось усилием воли сдерживать себя, чтобы не отпустить ему хорошую затрещину. Соития толком и не произошло – возбуждению мешало опасение, что, забывшись в самый сладостный миг, он простонет: «Гай».

А Гай уже с утра носился, как ужаленный, успевал быть в нескольких местах одновременно, отдавал распоряжения, проверял их выполнение и тут же ставил новые задачи. Просто золото, а не помощник! Такого нужно поберечь, не то свалится еще в лихорадке от усердия. Может предложить ему небольшой послеполуденный отдых в покоях шерифа? Нужно сказать это небрежно, с улыбкой, как будто все уже решено, и путей к отступлению просто нет. С Хьюбером это сработало, а с этим должно быть еще легче — он его прямой подчиненный. Но, Господи помилуй, что вытворяет этот паршивец! Он ведь его не замечает, более того, всем видом показывает, что ему мешают исполнять свои обязанности! А ведь все понимает, негодник, не может быть, чтобы не понимал — вон как взглядом пепелит в ответ на все подходы Филипа Марка, но молчит, сдерживается — уже хорошо.

Гай обижал и одновременно разжигал его своим пренебрежением к тем маленьким знакам внимания, которые Филип Марк рассыпал перед ним перед ним, как торговец в лавке — жемчужины перед привередливым покупателем.

В середине дня, когда Филип Марк наблюдал, как Гай тренирует своих солдат, бесшумно подошел и стал рядом сарацин.

— Что скажешь о Гизборне, Сарак?

Тот полуприкрыл глаза и прищёлкнул языком:

— Не думал, что встречу вдали от родины такого прекрасного наездника. Он будто родился в седле.

Филип Марк поднял бровь. Перед глазами нарисовалось: вот они вдвоем с Гаем скачут через луга и холмы, тот горячит коня, на лице счастливая улыбка, вот останавливаются отдохнуть в уютной лощине…

Филип Марк тряхнул головой, прогоняя соблазнительную картину.

— Интересно посмотреть, как он сражается. Гизборн, не хотите ли устроить небольшой бой на мечах с моим сарацином?

Схватка была короткой, но Филип Марк успел оценить, как движется Гай, как мощно, яростно атакует, забыв об осторожности, как весь отдается работе с мечом. Он проиграл, конечно. Но для Филипа Марка это было не важно. А для Гая? Как знать… Тяжело дыша, он поднял выбитый из руки меч, сунул его в ножны и, хмуро кивнув, быстро ушел к себе.

Филип Марк как будто раздвоился. Одна его часть наблюдала за другой, холодно анализируя ее восторженные романтические порывы. Внешне он держал себя как всегда — ну, так он надеялся. Еще не хватало показать этой ледышке, что он задет всерьез. Но внутри бушевал настоящий пожар. Усилием воли он заставлял себя сдерживаться, говорить и поступать, как с Жискаром. Ведь тогда все удалось великолепно. И сколько удовольствия ему доставила та победа!

Но сейчас все шло не так. Он понимал, что прикажи он прямо, и Гай, скорее всего, подчинится — привычка к дисциплине, выполнению требований сеньора сработает и в этот раз. Но вдруг нет? Ключик властного воздействия казался универсальным, но с этим замком явно не справлялся. И потом, сейчас ему нужно было другое. Ему уже не хотелось сломить, подчинить себе волю несносного парня, он впервые в жизни хотел подчиниться сам, радовать, а не пугать.

Да, надо сказать это прямо сейчас. Филип Марк толкнул дверь в комнату Гизборна, и дыхание его перехватило. Гай стоял у открытого окна абсолютно голый, подставив разгоряченное лицо свежему ветерку. Тоненькая струйка пота стекала за ухом.

Захотелось обнять эти широкие плечи, поцеловать, едва касаясь губами, шею там, где близко под кожей билась крохотная жилка, и прошептать: «Я растоплю тебя, ледышка, я буду нежен и страстен одновременно, я передам тебе часть того огня, что пылает во мне, но не обожгу, не бойся, только согрею».

Филип Марк сделал движение вперед и резко остановился, потрясенно наблюдая выражение настоящего ужаса на лице Гая. Но тот тут же собрался, с видимым усилием придав лицу и голосу бесстрастное выражение:

— Милорд. Позвольте одеться. Я должен проверить караулы.

Филип Марк вдруг разозлился:

— Иди, проверяй. Потом зайдешь ко мне доложить. — И добавил вкрадчиво: — Я буду ждать.

Хантингтон, решивший поиграть в благородного разбойника, в сопровождении этого ничтожества де Рено свалился со своей ватагой, как снег на голову, начисто разрушив все планы. Гай, конечно, оказался на высоте, изловив всю шайку, и с полным правом отправился спать к себе один — он де очень устал, а впереди был напряженный день: предстояло организовать публичную казнь самого знаменитого преступника Англии.

Погода в день казни выдалась прекрасная. Небо было голубым, как глаза Гая. Филип Марк покосился на предмет своей страсти. А тот, совершенно не обращая внимания на патрона, небрежно развалился в кресле. Но в этой нарочито ленивой позе ощущалась в то же время собранность зверя, готовность к стремительному прыжку, безжалостному и смертоносному. Филип Марк вспомнил белого леопарда, которого он видел в зверинце короля, его привезли в подарок из какой-то совсем далёкой страны. Зверь был ещё молод, но сила и мощь уже были хорошо видны. Изящным он не выглядел, отнюдь: плотное тело, широкие, коротковатые лапы. Он лениво вытянулся в клетке и казался совершенно безразличным, но тут слуга, смотревший за ним, протянул сквозь прутья кусок мяса, нанизанный на палку. Молчаливая светлая тень мгновенно перемахнула немалое расстояние от дальнего угла своего обиталища, молниеносный удар тяжёлой лапы переломил палку, как прутик, и кинжально острые клыки впились в «добычу». Никто и ахнуть не успел.

Новоиспечённый шериф Ноттингемский едва сдерживал нетерпение. Скорее бы закончилось это представление. Вся эта возня с разбойниками казалась такой ничтожной. Другая победа была ему важна. И уж сегодня он доведет дело до конца.

Когда в него вонзился с силой пущенный кинжал ассасина, сквозь недоумение и боль проступило горькое сожаление, что ничего у них с Гаем не случится уже никогда.

Последним, что выхватило из наползающего мрака затухающее сознание, были взметнувшиеся от резкого рывка — вперёд, в битву! — светлые волосы Гая. «Даже не оглянулся!..» — простонала грешная душа Филипа Марка и отлетела.


End file.
